Comrade Sniper
Comrade Sniper is the seventh and final level of the Soviet campaign in Call of Duty 2. The following is a walkthrough. Characters *Vasili Ivanovich Koslov (playable) *Dimitri Volsky *Pavel Semenov Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in a hall with another Russian soldier (Can be killed by a German soldier). Go forward, then look left. The two will be in a room with junk in front of a doorway and some troops. The troops tend to hide under the junk and behind the doorway, so toss a grenade near the doorway to make all of them scatter. Take them out, then move onto the next room. There's nothing in the next room, so turn left and go through the hallway. In this room, there will be two troops hiding behind boxes. Toss a grenade to flush them out, then mow them down. When they are down, go through the doorway on the upper right corner, go up the stairs, and jump down the pit. Go into the next room, and there is an ally getting sniped. Grab the shining sniper rifle near the window and wait for the sniper's location to be revealed. The location of the sniper is random, so listen to what Volsky says and take out the sniper. When he's dead, go straight and climb up the ladder, the go left and jump through the rubble. Now on a staircase. The player can either go up or down. It's easier to start up, so go up and turn right. There are troops and a Panzerschreck in the room, so run to the upturned table, hide behind it, peek past it and take some shots. The doorway can also be used as cover. Either way, the room will be cleared. Go forward and get past the doorway, then take a left and go down the stairs. Now the player is downstairs. Search the area for troops. They tend to hide behind boxes, so if anything moves near them, toss a grenade. When both floors are cleared, go back up to the second floor and prepare for the counter-attack. Image:Comrade Sniper spawn CoD2.png|Spawn. Image:Comrade Sniper junk soldiers CoD2.png|The guys in the first room past spawn. Image:Comrade Sniper box soldiers CoD2.png|Troops near the boxes. Image:csgoingdown.png|Jump down the hole to get back with the allies. Image:Comrade Sniper sniper rifle CoD2.png|The sniper rifle. Image:cssnipingthesniper.png|Sniping the sniper. Image:csjumping.png|Getting past the ruined wall. Image:csproom.png|The upper room. The Counter-Attack There's no one way to deal with the counter-attack (The MG42 gunners are randomized each time), so here are some tips. * Snipe from the Panzerschreck room. There's a small hole between two windows that's made for sniping. If a target gets out of range, move to the windows and keep tracking him. However, do not stay in the windows for long, or damage will be taken. * Always take out the MG42s in the buildings first. Even from far away they can still hit/kill the player. * When there's a warning about a troop carrying an MG42, begin scanning the back-center of the square for him. * Most friendlies will focus their attention to the enemies outside, so the enemies can surprise and strike players from behind if they are not careful. * If a troop deploys an MG42 and he is killed using it, no more troops will use the MG42. * Do not go into the first floor. That's where enemy troops will come out. * If there is gunfire and yelling near the player, switch to an SMG and begin patrolling the area. Take out anybody seen, then go back to sniping. * When the half-track comes up, do not destroy it. Instead, hide until it passes from view. * The attack comes in three waves. MG42-carrying troops usually appear near the start of each wave. After repelling the three waves, the level ends. Image:cssnipehere1.png|Snipe from the hole between the windows. Image:cssnipehere2.png|Sniping from the hole. Image:cssniping.png|Sniping. Image:csdefense.png|Make a stand with an SMG when enemies get too close. Weapon Loadout Starting Weapons If this level is played after "City Hall" than the player will keep any weapons from that level. Svt40 2.png|SVT-40 Tt33 2.png|TT-30 Found in Level Pps42.png|PPS-42 Mp40 2.png|MP40 Mosinsniper 2.png|Scoped Mosin-Nagant K98k 2.png|Kar98k G43 2.png|Gewehr 43 Kar98sniper 2.png|Scoped Kar98k Mosin 2.png|Mosin-Nagant WW Panzerschreck.png|Panzerschreck Trivia *The sniper will pay more attention to Pavel's hat on a stick slowly coming out of the wall, rather than the player. *The sniper will instantly blow your head if you move out to the open, smoke grenades will not help here. *The Call of Duty: World at War level "Vendetta" bears a loose resemblance to this level. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer